1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thread fixing mechanism for fixing a viewfinder of a shoulder camera, and more particularly relates to a mechanism for fixing a viewfinder by using a rotary mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known viewfinder for a shoulder camera in which a threaded control is turned to press-fit the viewfinder and fix it in place.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a structure in which a threaded rotary mechanism is used to press-fit and fix a viewfinder.
With this conventional fixing mechanism, the position of the viewfinder can be fixed by the threaded rotary mechanism.